the_life_of_ewersfandomcom-20200214-history
Baxter Ewers
Baxter Ewers is the main protagonist (Alongside Amber Ewers) of the RP series. He is seen as a person who is very autistic, silly, and does his best at what he does. He may not be perfect, but he has shown from time to time that he is incredibly amazing. His Kwami is Red and holds the power of the Red Aura to become the superhero Red Noir. His love interest is Chelsea. He is the younger brother to Amber Ewers, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Neytiri, Melissa Welch, Lexi Adams, Whisp, Gigi, Lady Deadpool, Valery Eruzu, Kiki Ewers, AU 1 Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Vixen Ewers, Jessica Ewers, and Daisy Ewers. He is the older brother of Gunther Ewers as well. When he fuses with Saber, he can become the Mew Mew Mew Ewers. Appearance Normal Baxter is a tall teenage human with muscular inputs. He also has Human Blood and Saiyan Blood in his body as well. He has long hair that goes to his trap muscles, wears glasses as he is apparently blind without them. Baxter also has facial hair like a Mustache and almost a beard, though he shaves his beard. Baxter also wears a Short sleeved long Red T-Shirt. A Belt that is rarely seen underneath his shirt. Baxter wears also long blue jeans that goes all down to his ankle areas and wears dark red shoes. Red Noir With the infusion to his Miraculous superhero alter-ego with Red. Baxter now supports a Red Mask with Light blue lighting (though the mask works as his glasses). He wears a Red and Blue suit as he supports Light Blue Chest Pecs and Chest Abs that show on his suit. He also has blue wrist gauntlets on his forearms and blue gloves that contain the Grappling Claws in there. He has a belt that says "Red Noir" on there with Red Lighting. He also supports Black boots that starts around his Shin area. Personality Baxter is a gentle heart, calm natured and loyal person. He is very intelligent and smart at things around him and in nature. Baxter has very to little-to-no eye contact with others, which at times is a problem for others when they talk to him. Baxter is very resistant from being touched or held (although he'll accept it if it's only with Chelsea), but sometimes can accept being held from others (such as Amber Ewers or Ladybug catching him and saving him from falls). He sometimes tend to get close to others invaliding their personal space and mostly not to share conversation with others (he failed to Ladybug after refusing to show his superhero identity resulting him falling into tears). He also has trouble understanding at times and mostly leds to misunderstanding from him to others (like the result of Melissa's akumatization which led to her believing Baxter misunderstanded her believing he was being yelled at which tramutized him.) He also has answered questions about himself and observed in inappropriate ways (mostly towards Chelsea). Baxter also has trouble maintaining friendships with others and is constantly bullied alot. Baxter also can talk about one or two topics (examples would be Video Games, Cartoons and others) and he is capable of socializing with people older or younger than him (Au 5 Year Old Amber Ewers for Younger and Marinette Dupain-Cheng for Older). Baxter has a lack of sensitivity to sounds, textures, tastes, smells or light, for example sometimes when he tries out a food that he likes from a certain taste, but eats it again with a different taste or something that was once a good smell, now a bad smell to him. Baxter has difficulty hearing others with loud sound around him. He also has high tolerance pain that he can resist that normal people can't take. Baxter prefers soft food textures than rough as well. One some ecations, Baxter can inappropriately touch himself when he's alone at times. He desires comfort items such as Video Games and Food (Mostly Pizza). Although most Autistic people can Laugh, Cry and throw a Tantrum for no reason, Baxter can only Cry for no reason through emotions or something that tramutizes him (Example again with Melissa wrongfully making him misunderstood her and yelling at him that made him run to his room and hide from her which led to her akumatization as Blue Horrificator). Baxter can also resist a change in the environment that he likes. Baxter can also have a emotional determination for a day, but can change after long periods of time. Baxter can be overwhelmed with too many things that leds him to stress or tantrums (Examples again with the akumatization of Melissa Welch and Zoe wrongfully mistaking him for Zoey (A.K.A. Mew Ichigo)). Baxter tends to tune out or break down when being reprimanded (Such as the one time He got Art back and hated his art teacher for antagonising him in 9th Grade and replaced it with Drivers Ed / 10th Grade P.E.). He is also calm by external stimulations - such as having his hair being petted, rotating objects like spheres, and constant pressure (like laying back in a hammock, rolled in a blanket or sleep in very calm places like underneath trees). Baxter may also need to be left alone at times and does prefer to stay alone alot (sometimes he would hang out with others, but not very often alot). Baxter can also have difficulty moving in tight space (such as being in a big crowd or bumps into objects). He can also walk without swinging his arms freely. Baxter can also have hearing problems, but his ears are fine (example is that he cannot hear with loud sound all around him). Baxter has allergies around spring time, which often happens with uncontrollable sneezing, eye itching and scratching that turn into rashes. Finally, Baxter has sleep patterns, one is where he heavily sleeps and the other is no sleep at all. Constantly Baxter gets normal sleep to help his health and body and most oftently wakes up through his body. Powers & Abilities Powers Baxter is a regular human without any superpowers, except he has the power of Blue Ki and has the ability to become the miraculous superhero Red Noir *'Superhuman Speed': Without usage to Ki or Red Noir, Baxter is capable of running faster than a normal human would. He can run on a track one lap each without losing a breath and is capable to outrun something he's unaware towards to. *'Superhuman Strength': Without the usuage to Ki or Red Noir, Baxter isn't farely too strong, he was capable of lifting under 90 pounds each in bench pressing, has unlimited strength in Squatting and Dead Lift and can lift only around 90 - 99 Pounds for Cleans. *'Superhuman Durability': Baxter has high pain tolerance, meaning he's resistable to mostly everything around him and he has survived a ton of things through his life. *'Superhuman Reflexes': He is capable of sensing an attack or something nearby and dodge and go after it without a problem. He can also dodge attacks faster than a normal human would. *'Enhanced Jump': He is able to jump at high distances from his normal jumps, this applies for the same as The Red Noir. *'Blindsight': Because without the glasses on, Baxter is blind, but his superhuman feats have enhanced. *'Lie Detection': Baxter is capable of sensing a lie in others that don't tell the truth. Normally he wouldn't allow them to get away and must fight to make them tell the truth. *'Pyrokinesis': Normally doesn't use it, but at times he does. **'Blue Pyrokinesis': His main source of Ki is the hold usage to the Blue Fire, which enhances his Chi Energy. *'Size Reduction': Baxter has the power to shrink down to size at times. Whether it's something certain or as if he wants to mess around with someone, especially towards Chelsea. *'Red Aura': As the Red Noir, Baxter has the power to turn any color into the color red. *'Time Mantiupation': Rarely seen, Baxter has the ability to stop time for 10 seconds. *'Ki/Qi Control/Manipulation': Baxter's Ki is Blue and Red **'Ki Sensing': Baxter is able to detect someone's ki and tell how strong they are. **'Ki Masking': Baxter is capable of hiding his Ki, which is extrememly common due to the fact that he prefers no one to find out his true power level. He casually hides it from the Saiyans. *'Fourth Dimension Manipulation': As Red Noir, he is capable of breaking the fourth wall for comedic related topics. *'Conversion Negation': As both himself and Red Noir, Baxter is able to cleanse through possessed and akumatized villains of their evil undoing Hawk Moth's influence and turning supervillains back to normal. As The Red Noir he can perform Great Red Slash to do this as well. *'Glass Shield Construction': Baxter's glasses acts as an indestructible shield and protects his eyes from being blinded more. The same applys to Red Noir's mask. *'Bloodline Tracking': Baxter and a few other members of the Ewers Bloodline can track each other down. Abilities *'Scanner Vision': As Red Noir, he can constantly scan through the mask of other heroes, akumatized villains, objects, lifeforms and etc. He is also the only Miraculous superhero to do so. *'Master Combatant': He is highly trained under his mother, this is how he had superhuman abilities. He's also capable of going non-stop. *'Superior Human Condition': After being trained by his mother, Baxter's superhuman abilities have hightened without any superhuman degree. *'Instant Understanding': He is capable of learning something quickly in his head and remembering it along time, he had remembered the first time he had encountered his birth in the past. *'Weapon Expert': Without using his Red Noir alter-ego, He is capable of wielding weapons easily. *'Enhanced Agility': He can go from one motion to another effortlessly. He can effectivly dodge blasts, jump over blasts and can run faster to avoid oncoming attacks. *'Supernatural Intelligence': Baxter is very smart and has a strong memory in his brain remembering everything (except his own birth). *'Rapid Physical Combat': When his Ki is at his full potential, he can fight at incredible speed, striking his opponent in rapid succession that may even KO opponents instantly. *'Supernatural Regenerative Healing Factor': Baxter can regenerate damage very slowly on his body for so long, however his healing factor can only heal him back up from near-death experiences. *'Strong Heart': He is pure of heart and refuses to turn evil at all times. *'Ergokinetic Combat': Baxter can channel into his Blue and Red Ki energy at full focus and is capable of showing his full ki in this state. *'Power Source': As The Red Noir, The Red Aura is his main source of power turning any color to the color red. *'Restoration': As Both himself and Red Noir, he can use a power to restore everything back to normal. *'Video Game Mimicry': Baxter takes some of the moves he used in various fighting games. This was shown where he fought against Gamer as the Red Noir and defeated him using Mario's Super Jump to knock him down. *'Constructs Creation': As Red Noir, He can summon various weapons he can create, his most common creation is with his Red Blade. *'Variable Manipulation': As Red Noir, Baxter can understand multiple codes through his mask via scaling and can mess up a variable to akumatized villains to disable them through Red Aura. *'Video Game Manipulation': As Red Noir, Baxter can use multiple moves from various video games like Mario, Street Fighter, and etc. He used most of these moves against Gamer and won. *'Transformation': Baxter has various transformations in his body (excluding Red Noir only to transform using Red). *'Weapon Summoning': As Red Noir, Baxter can summon his Red Blade on his back (excluding Grappling Claws because it's always been in his Wrist Gauntlets). *'Annoyance Inducement': As Red Noir, He can talk complete and utter nonsense until his enemies give up. *'Empathy': As both himself and Red Noir, Baxter is able to detect ones emotions very easily. Strength Level Without the power of the Ki usuage, Baxter's strength is as of a normal humans. He can only bench no higher than 90 Pounds, He's very limited on speed and can be tired out quickly. However when he opens his Ki or is Red Noir, Baxter has very good abilities, he's capable of bench pressing a truck, can run faster than a normal human, and is capable of wall climbing on buildings. Weaknesses *'Laziness': Baxter is often lazy around doing nothing at times. Amber often gets him up for being lazy at times. *'Phobias': Baxter has Arachnophobia (Fear of Spiders), Thalassophobia (Fear of Underwater), Agoraphobia (Fear of places and situations that might cause panic, helplessness, or embarrassment) and Gigaphobia (Fear of Giants, yet some of them do confront him that they are nice). *'Depression': Baxter can be depressed easily at times towards his other side of his parents (His father and step mother constantly abuse him) Paraphernalia Weapons Trivia *He was made infamous for the Mountain Gag Throws after throwing Amber threw a Mountain a few times while he was training. Category:Male Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Chi Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Experts Category:Miraculous holders Category:Humans Category:Size-Shifters Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Mew Mews Category:Characters who were almost Akumatized Category:Ewers Bloodline